


Forget It

by Musicania



Category: GOT7
Genre: But alternate universe idols?, But he was still a trainee with them, Idols, Jackson didn't debut with them but in China instead, M/M, Rated Teen for some swears and some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicania/pseuds/Musicania
Summary: After being a trainee with Got7 Jackson was sent to China to debut as a solo artist instead. Four years later, JYP decided it would be a brilliant move to have Jackson join Got6 on their next tour. If only Jackson hadn't gotten drunk two months ago and confessed his love to Jaebum and then tried to make out with him and was now a solid eight weeks into his 'avoid Im Jaebum  like the plague' plan. Whoops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are hard. Titles are harder. This is not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.

Jackson was standing in the Green Room at MAMA in front of one of the TVs set up with a live stream of the stage, jamming to his boy Namjoon and the rest of BTS slay their set when a body slammed into him from behind, thin arms wrapped around his waist and a "Jackson!" was said into his ear. 

Jackson was grinning as he spun around, dislodging the boy’s arms from around him. "Is it really you? Producer Bambam, it's such an honour to meet you!" He said, grabbing Bam’s hand and shaking it vigorously. "I just love your videos so much! I can't believe I'm meeting with you right now!" He gushed. 

Bambam looked embarrassed as he rolled his eyes and dragged Jackson in for a proper hug. "Thanks, Jack."

Jackson chuckled and hugged the Thai boy.

"Gaga!"

Jackson looked up as the rest of GOT6 filed into the room, still in their stage outfits, drinking water to rehydrate from sweating under the heat of the lights and the exertion of their complex dance routine. 

He couldn't stop the smile growing across his face as Mark pulled him from Bambam and squeezed him tightly. Jackson had missed Mark. He missed the comfort of the older boy’s silence, the way Mark would always lean closer whenever Jackson snuggled into him, even though he rarely looked up from his phone. The way Mark always looked out for Jackson and made sure he was okay. Just the quiet reassurance that Jackson mattered to Mark was something he missed desperately when he left for China. 

"I like the blonde." Jackson said, ruffling Mark’s new hair as he let himself be pulled into Jinyoung’s arms. 

"Seun-ah," the other boy murmured as he held Jackson tight. 

He would never admit it out loud, and especially never to the man himself, but he’d missed Jinyoung the most. His savage wit never failed to make Jackson laugh and Jinyoung was always his number one supporter when he was being too hard on himself. He let Jackson be silly and usually always joined in so he wouldn’t feel stupid doing it by himself, no matter how much it embarrassed Jinyoung in the process. He also always gave the best hugs; he squeezed like you were the most important thing. Out of all of Got6, he found himself talking to and texting Jinyoung the most after he left—aside from exchanging memes with Bambam. 

"Ah! Actor Park is hugging me!" Jackson cried, grabbing Jinyoung’s hips and swaying them back and forth in excitement. 

Jinyoung laughed, eyes crinkling. "You look good, Jackson-ah. We miss you."

"Jackson-hyungie!" The owner of the most precious smile in the world said, beaming in Jackson’s direction. 

"Youngjae-ah!" Jackson said, grabbing his little otter. "You sounded absolutely bomb on the new album. I can't believe how much you've improved."

Youngjae turned up the wattage on his smile and Jackson nearly collapsed from the brightness. 

"Hyung!" Yugyeom whined as Jinyoung wouldn't let him in for a hug. 

Jackson pulled away from Youngjae and grabbed the giant. "How’s my favourite maknae?" He asked, grabbing the boy’s neck and planting a kiss on the boy's cheek. 

Yugyeom managed to blush even through his stage makeup as he hid his face in Jackson’s neck like the big baby he was. "Hyung!" He whined again. 

Jackson chuckled. "I saw you as an emcee. You were so good! My baby is growing up so fast!" He fake cried, clutching Yugyeom even tighter. 

"Hey, I was with him." Jinyoung remarked.

"And taught him everything you know, I’m sure." Jackson said, releasing Yugyeom. 

He looked at the boys he loved so much, the boys he was supposed to be with before JYPE dropped him from the team just months before the  debut because he thought Jackson would be more successful in China. 

Packing up and leaving the dorm was the hardest thing Jackson had ever done. Even harder than when he moved to Korea in the first place. He wanted to be with these boys, his new family. Being told he wouldn't get the chance to continue with them had been devastating. For all of them. No one had begged more for JYP to reconsider than these six. It just wasn't meant to be.

Jackson was so proud of what they'd managed to accomplish. He felt like a proud mom every time he watched them perform at award shows or release albums that they themselves wrote and produced. They were insanely talented and Jackson didn't know any idol group who worked as hard for their fans. 

"Jackson."

Jackson ignored the shiver that went through him at the intimate sound of  _ his _ voice as the final member of GOT6 approached him, seeming to realize that Jackson had no intention of doing it himself. 

Turning to his former leader, Jackson pasted on what he hoped was a smile. "Jaebum-hyung."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a teeny bit angsty, just a heads up!

Jackson felt the whole cliché of time stopping as he looked at Jaebum. They gave him a fucking  _ mullet _ and the man still looked heart-stopping. In what world was that fair? How was Jackson supposed to move on with his life when Im Jaebum was out there walking around looking like sex on a stick  _ with a mullet _ . 

God the world was unfair.

Jaebum’s look for their latest comeback seemed to involve a lot of denim and smokey eyes that drew attention to the intensity of his stare and those damn moles beside his left eye that Jackson had once told him in a drunken state that he wanted to lick, making the older man laugh a moment later when Jackson proceeded to do just that.

Deciding it would look weird to the others if Jaebum was the only one Jackson  _ didn’t  _ hug, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his former leader. "The new album is amazing. Well done." He murmured.

Jaebum’s arms tightened around him when Jackson tried to pull away quickly. "Jackson, wai—" 

"Wang, go get your mic and get set." A stage hand called into the Green Room, giving Jackson the blessed reason he needed to flee Jaebum’s presence.

"But we just got to see you." Bambam whined, grabbing Jackson’s arm as his team descended upon him, making sure his hair and makeup were still perfect.

"How long are you in Korea?" Jinyoung asked as Jackson’s stylist gently whacked Bam’s hand away, brushing out the wrinkles his fingers had put in Jackson's jacket.

"Just tonight. I have a filming in China tomorrow."

Jinyoung nodded sadly, but understandingly, as the maknae line whined.

"I have to go." Jackson said, blowing all of them kisses since his team wouldn’t be happy about another round of hugs. "We’ll catch up soon. I promise."

"That’s what you said like a year ago!" Yugyeom said.

Jackson smiled at him but it dimmed when he caught sight of Jaebum’s intense stare over the maknae’s shoulder. God he wished he could go back and time and erase the last two months. Back to a time when Jaebum’s gaze wasn’t heavy with unsaid words and painful memories.

Jackson gave them a final wave before ducking out of the green room and making his way to the sound department, getting wired up with his mic and then heading under the stage where he needed to be for the start of his set. He was insanely proud to be a part of this number. He was teaming up with a few other famous rappers from all over Asia to do a big collaboration in several different languages. Despite most of his music being in Mandarin, he was from Hong Kong and was fluent in Cantonese so that was what he was performing in. Other rappers were singing in Japanese, Mandarin, Korean and Thai. It was one of the most anticipated numbers of the night.

One of the other rappers, Z. Tao, was already waiting by the lift that would take him and Jackson up to the section of the stage they were starting in. Jackson greeted him quietly and then they climbed on to the lift, ready to start the show.

Jackson could never explain the high of being on stage. Of seeing the fan’s faces and signs that they had spent their time creating, hearing their voices singing along and their screams when Jackson did something they thought was worthy of screaming. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Being on stage was the reason he loved his job so much. He suffered through long hours of dance practice and studio time and hair and makeup and dieting solely for moments like these. The fans were worth a million hours of dance practice.

It was incredible how the rush and the thrill could make the almost six minute performance fly by in a matter of seconds and then Jackson was descending under the stage again, much sweatier than the last time he was on the lift, adrenaline flooding his system and making him feel like he could lift the moon if he tried. 

It was equally incredible how seeing Jaebum waiting for him back in the greenroom could wipe out the exhileration thrumming through his veins and fill them with dread in an instant.

Jackson hated that it had turned out this way. At one time, seeing Jaebum would make Jackson feel almost as happy as being on the stage did. But then two months ago Jackson had flown to Korea for a show and ended up back at the GOT6 dorm, Jaebum being the only one there that night because of the other's schedules. They’d gotten spectacularly drunk and Jackson, so happy to be back in Jaebum’s presence after so long and having been  _ so _ in love with the man for almost five years, just couldn’t stop his mouth from blurting out all kinds of things that shouldn’t have been said. Like how Jackson just wanted to sit at stare at Jaebum smile for the rest of his life. Or how he’d once gotten hard just from listening to Jaebum’s voice alone. 

He gave a spectacularly detailed speech about every part of Jaebum that he liked, ending with the god damn moles above his eye. He had gotten quite close to Jaebum during his speech and Jaebum hadn’t moved away and somehow Drunk Jackson thought that made it okay to lean forward and press his lips against them, tracing them with his tongue briefly before pulling back. 

Jaebum still hadn’t pushed him away. He’d  _ laughed _ which was utterly humiliating when Sober Jackson thought about it, but Drunk Jackson took it as encouragement and leaned down to kiss his lips, doing what he’d thought about for years.

It was awful; Jackson being too drunk to have any kind of skill or finesse and Jaebum just sat there, his eyes wide for a second before pulling back, grabbing Jackson’s shoulders to prevent him from closing the distance between them again.

“Jackson, stop.” Jaebum said firmly.

Jackson had just stared at him, not really understanding. 

“This is wrong.” Jaebum had replied simply before standing and walking to his room, leaving Jackson confused, mortified and heartbroken in the living room.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but eventually the alcohol haze had worn off and Jackson, angry at himself and humiliated beyond belief, slipped silently out of the dorm and headed to the airport eight hours before his flight because sitting in a hard, cramped airport chair seemed infinitely more comfortable that staying in that dorm alone with Jaebum for another second.

Jaebum had texted him the next morning asking where he’d gone and if he was okay and it took Jackson a full seventy two hours to come up with a reply which was little more than a plea to ignore it ever happened and for the love of god never to talk about it again.

Jaebum said he wanted to talk about it but Jackson pleaded that he was atrociously embarrassed and that he would block Jaebum’s number if he brought it up again. Because he was clearly a mature and responsible adult who was excellent at handling his problems.

In all honestly that just made Jackson feel worse because he  _ knew _ they should talk about it and he knew that if they didn’t he could possibly end up losing Jaebum altogether which was the furthest thing from what Jackson wanted. But he couldn’t get the words ‘this is wrong’ out of his head. He didn’t know what Jaebum meant by that. Was it wrong because it was Jackson? Or was it wrong because Jaebum wasn’t gay? Wasn’t even comfortable with the idea of someone being gay?

Jackson was simply too afraid to find out the answer.

Back in the Green Room Jackson stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he looked at Jaebum.

“Can we talk?” Jaebum asked, his tone and expression leaving no room for argument.

Jackson nodded and grabbed the man’s wrist, pulling him towards his dressing room where they could talk more privately. Jaebum followed willingly.

Jackson took a deliberately long time to take out his in-ears and wipe the sweat from his face, neck and hair before turning to Jaebum. “What’s up?”

Jaebum gave him a flat look and crossed arms. “You’re not serious.”

Of course Jackson wasn’t serious. That didn’t mean he was going to make this conversation easy for Jaebum either. If it was going to be hard for Jackson, he was petty enough to make sure it was hard for Jaebum too. Maybe he’d been talking to Jinyoung too much lately… 

Jaebum sighed and dropped his arms. “Two months ago you told me you loved me, kissed me and then ran away and have barely spoken to me since, going so far as to actually ignore my calls and texts.”

Wow. Okay. Jaebum was really just going to put it all out there. 

Jackson felt his gaze slip to the floor. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Jaebum. “Look, I don’t know what you want to talk about. I’ve apologized and I’ll apologize again. I was drunk and it was inappropriate. It was a mistake and I wish I’d never done it. I’m sorry.”

Jaebum stared at him for a long time, long enough to make Jackson uncomfortable but he didn't’ look away. Couldn’t look away. Jaebum’s eyes were incredible and Jackson didn’t have the strength to pull away from that kind of intensity directed straight at him.

“It was a mistake?” He said eventually.

Jackson nodded, absently spinning one of his rings around his finger as a nervous habit. “Of course it was. I never would have done or said any of that if I was sober.” 

Jackson had never been sure how to handle his crush on Jaebum but there was one thing he was certain of; he was never going to tell the man and have it ruin their friendship. He’d dreamt of a million different scenarios where he would confess how he really felt and none of them involved being drunk and licking Jaebum’s face. Even in his wildest dreams he never thought he’d actually do something so stupid. 

“You didn’t mean it.” Jaebum asked, apparently seeking more clarification.

“No.” Jackson affirmed. “And it’s really fucking embarrassing which is why I never wanted to talk about it. Never want to talk about it ever again if I’m being honest. So… Can we please just forget it?”

Jaebum stared some more, this time with a slight frown on his face before eventually nodding. “You’ll stop ignoring me then?”

Something eased in Jackson’s chest. Jaebum didn’t want to stop being friends with him. Maybe they would be okay after all. He wouldn’t lose Jaebum like he’d been fearing he would. “Of course.” 

Jaebum smiled at him then and Jackson felt like he could breathe again for the first time in eight weeks since he first started his ‘avoid speaking to Jaebum at all costs’ plan. “Then it’s forgotten.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later found Jackson laying on his stomach on the floor of his practice studio. He didn't have practice, his schedule was actually suspiciously empty for the foreseeable future, but he _did_ have an abundance of energy so he asked some friends to meet him there to burn some off. 

His phone was in his hand and he was staring at an unanswered text from Jaebum. When Jackson promised that they'd be friends again, he thought it would be easy. But every time Jaebum’s name came up across his screen Jackson immediately started freaking out. How was he supposed to be cool and friendly when his first reaction was just to scream and laugh awkwardly.

Jaebum had been texting more frequently since they'd talked at MAMA, sending Jackson at least one message everyday. Which was new and exciting and absolutely terrifying. 

He groaned and dropped his phone onto the polished wood floors, then proceeded to start gently banging his forehead against the floor as well. 

“What are you doing?”

Jackson turned his head toward the sound of the voice, his cheek pressed against the cool surface. His best friend and backup dancer, Will, was walking into the studio, looking at him in amusement. 

Jackson owed the man a lot. He'd been the first dancer added to Jackson’s team and was the first person Jackson really got to know in China. His grandmother was Korean and he could speak it with Jackson despite both of them having only mediocre Korean skills. He's four years older than Jackson and treated him like a younger brother. Will helped him with his Mandarin and showed him all the best places to eat, cool places to visit when he had time off. He made leaving GOT6 a little bit easier and for that Jackson would always be grateful.

Not that Jackson would ever tell the cocky son of a bitch that. 

“Jaebum texted me and I'm having an existential crisis trying to text him back.”

Will laughed. Hard. “Jackson, you're twenty four.”

Jackson rolled onto his back. “That is irrelevant and makes nothing easier!” He whined, flailing his limbs around out of frustration. 

“What is he doing?” A second voice asked. 

“I believe it's an interpretive dance which represents his feelings for Im Jaebum.” Will replied. 

“Oh shit, where's my phone. I need to record this and play it at their wedding.”

“Oh my god!” Jackson cried and stopped moving. “You two are the absolute worst.”

He looked over at two identical shit-eating grins. 

The second one belonging to another dancer on Jackson's team, Jason. He'd only been with Jackson for about a year now, but he fit in easily with Will and Jackson and he considered these two to be among his closest friends. Jason was also three years younger than Jackson and he and Will had plenty of fun poking fun of him simply for that reason. 

Will had dyed his hair since Jackson saw him last. He had to keep it black or brown for videos and performances since he'd stand out too much otherwise, but he liked to play around with it when Jackson wasn't on a promotional circuit or on tour. It was now an awesome shade of vivid purple. 

“I hate your hair.” He lied. 

Will just smiled and dropped onto the floor next to him. “Thanks. What prompted this existential crisis?” He asked, reaching for Jackson's phone. 

Jackson grabbed it first and sat up. “Nothing. That's what so annoying. He's being  _ normal _ and  _ friendly _ and I'm losing my shit over nothing.”

“Did you talk to him when you were in Korea?” Jason asked, joining them on the floor. 

“Yeah. He cornered me after my performance—”

“Which was  _ awesome _ !” Jason interrupted, beaming. 

Jackson smiled at him. 

“Don't care, tell me about Jaebum.” Will said with a grin. 

“We came to an agreement to pretend nothing happened.” Jackson said. 

“What?”

“Why? That was the perfect chance to tell him how you felt!” Will groaned. “We talked about this before you left! You even made me pretend to be Jaebum so you could practice.”

“Yeah and you were terrible at it so when I was actually with Jaebum I was scared and I panicked.” Jackson replied. He exhaled and looked down. “I just… I don't want to lose him. I would rather have an existential crisis every time he texts then have him not text at all.”

“Oh Jackson,” Will sighed. 

Jackson groaned and flopped over backwards. “Don't ‘oh Jackson’ me. It makes me feel worse abou—” his phone started vibrating and for an insane second he thought it was Jaebum but was an odd mix of relieved and disappointed to see his managers face on his screen. 

“Hello.” He said, sitting up again.

“Where are you right now?” His manager asked. 

“Practice room with Will and Jason.”

“Oh good. Come up to my office, we finally know what next on your schedule.”

Jackson perked up instantly. That was  _ exactly _ what he needed. To lose himself if photoshoots and dance practices and fan signs. “On my way.” He said, getting to his feet. 

Will and Jason were looking at him expectantly. 

“Manager. I finally have something to put into my schedule again.”

Both dancers smiled and waved him off. Jackson left his stuff in the practice room as he made his way up to his manager's office. 

His manager was a middle aged man who was often gruff and spoke infrequently but he was beaming as Jackson walked into the office. Jackson wasn't quite sure he'd ever seen the man look so excited about anything. “Jackson!”

“What's up?” Jackson asked, dropping into one of the chairs opposite the desk. 

His manager beamed at him. “You know GOT6, right?”

Jackson blinked. What the hell? “Of course I do. Why?”

“The big boss got an email a while back about something he wanted to try. He gets a lot of letters from fans asking for you do a collab with GOT6.”

Jackson was aware that the fans knew about his history with GOT6. There had been photos and videos posted of him with the guys predebut and they all told stories and posted on SNS with and about each other enough for the fans to know they were still close. At his concerts and shows he usually saw at least one sign that had GOT7 written on it. It always made him smile. 

“Well it's taken a while to get your schedules synced but finally both you and GOT6 are due for another tour.” His manager continued. 

Jackson was pretty sure he stopped breathing. He thought he saw where this was going.

“JYP and big boss think that it would be a great opportunity for you to do a joint tour, together with GOT6.”

Jackson just sat there, barely listening as his manager went over details like tentative start and finish dates, concepts, possible cities and setlists. 

He was too busy trying to process the information. Since he was told he'd be moving to China it was literally his dream to just perform with GOT6, even if it was just once. He just wanted to be able to share the stage with the boys he adored so much. He had never dreamed in a million years that he'd have the opportunity to  _ tour _ with them, to spend months with them practicing and rehearsing and then touring. 

His manager was still going on, something about the possibility of a follow up album with them as well if the tour did well for both Jackson and GOT6.

Jaebum. Jackson would get the chance to sing and perform with  _ Jaebum  _ who was not only the unofficial love of his life but his idol as well. His idol who he confessed to and tried to make out with and who he was still trying to figure out how to be normal with again.

Oh god. Jackson needed to find away to ensure he came out of this with his heart and dignity intact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you so much for the comments and kudos. You all rock.  
> Also, do not get used to daily updates. They are not going to last. (But I will try to not make you wait TOO long either, I promise.)


	4. Chapter 4

 

It took another month to sort out all the details and then Jackson found himself landing at the Seoul airport, ready to start rehearsals. 

It was decided that it would be far easier sending Jackson to Korea for preparations than to have all of GOT6 go to China. Jackson would have to fly back a few times for filming of a reality show he was a regular on, but otherwise it was a fairly easy move. Bambam had insisted Jackson stay with him so it wasn't even going to cost any rental or hotel fees for him. JYP had given his management team an empty room in their dorms to use. 

Rehearsals had officially started two days ago, but GOT6 was working their opening number first so Jackson wasn't needed just yet. 

JYP gave him artist privilege to their new building—which was  _ awesome _ —so after dropping his things off at Bambam’s Jackson took advantage of one of the composing studios while he waited to be needed for his own rehearsals later that day. 

The reaction from the fans had been explosively positive after the tour had been officially announced and it was predicted that tickets were going go sell out fast for most of their stops. 

Management on both sides were giddy with excitement at how anticipated this tour was online. Jackson's manager had told him that it was pretty likely they would release a joint follow up album and to have some songs to bring to the table so Jackson was currently trying to write something that was a good mix of his and GOT6’s styles. 

Which would have been easier if he hadn't run into Jaebum in the lobby at the cafe on his way up. Jaebum had been so happy to see him and was all smiley and handsome and _perfect_ and now Jackson’s thoughts were just full of him.

After an hour the only lyrics Jackson had come up with were ‘I love you, why don’t you love me back you stupid dickface’ which, while incredibly relatable, weren’t going to be on the list of approved lyrics.

His phone buzzed, saving him from the misery of the music score in front of him.

 

_**Gyeommie** : Are you at JYP? _

 

_**Jackson:** Yeah, why? _

 

_**Gyeommie** : Come to the practice room _

 

Jackson sighed. As much as he wanted a distraction, he didn’t want to have to pretend to be all happy in front of Yugyeom. He’d go if it was Mark or Jinyoung asking and he could be all whiny and sulky and have them spoil him, but Yugyeom always got upset when Jackson was upset and he didn’t want to pass his crappy mood on anyone, but certainly not his little maknae.

 

**_Jackson:_ ** _ Gyeom, I’m in the middle of something.  _

_ I’ll talk to you later, okay? _

 

_**Gyeommie** : Please hyung? It’s really important. _

 

Jackson sighed and grabbed his stuff. The things he did for that little brat. 

He psyched himself into something that was approaching a normal expression on his way downstairs and was certain he wouldn’t worry the maknae when he opened the door to the practice studio that GOT6 used.

The first thing he saw—because the universe hated him—was Jaebum. He was standing in front of the sound system, scrolling through his phone.

Forcing his eyes to move on, he saw Yugyeom in the middle of the room, going through some kind dance routine with one of the back up dancers. A backup dancer that had purple hair and was wearing a Team Wang hoodie.

Jackson let out a scream before he could stop himself and he dropped his things and was running across the room towards Will.

The dancer turned sharply at Jackson’s shout and smirked as he braced for impact, catching Jackson easily when Jackson launched himself into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked, slipping into Mandarin unconsciously as he hugged Will tightly. 

"I’m joining you guys on tour as a backup dancer." Will answered, grinning when Jackson screamed louder and hugged him tighter.

"You didn’t tell me? I hate you. Like a lot. Put me down so I can kill you."

Will laughed and gently dropped Jackson back to the ground where, contrary to his words, Jackson proceeded to not murder him, but give him another hug instead. "I’m glad you’re here."

"No kidding." Will said. "It looks like you’ve made  _ zero _ progress with your man over there."

Jackson stepped back and whined, infinitely glad that Jaebum didn’t speak Mandarin. "It’s not my fault. He scares me."

Will smiled and patted Jackson’s cheek affectionately. "We’ll work on it."

It was then that Jackson noticed Yugyeom standing behind Will, grinning, and took a moment to look around the room, spotting Jinyoung and Youngjae waiting on the couch with two other dancers Jackson didn’t recognize. It looked like the GOT6 vocal line was working on some choreography.

Jackson released Will from the hug, but kept an arm around his waist as he addressed everyone in the room, switching back to Korean. "Guys, this is Will. He’s my bestest friend in the entire world."

Jinyoung cleared his throat.

"After Jinyoungie." Jackson clarified.

The stubborn vocalist raised an eyebrow. Jackson knew it was in defence of the American who was not currently in the room to speak for himself. 

"And Mark." 

Jinyoung looked satisfied, but Youngjae and Yugyeom gave Jackson sad puppy eyes.

"Okay! My bestest friend in the entire world that isn’t in GOT6. Are you all happy now?" 

A round of chuckles went through the room as Jinyoung and Youngjae got to their feet, and came to introduced themselves to Will.

"I’m Park Jinyoung. I look forward to exchanging embarrassing stories about Jackson at some point in the near future." Jackson’s traitor of a best friend said.

Will’s grin widened. "Oh, that sounds fun. I have plenty."

Youngjae laughed and held out his hand. "I’m Youngjae. It’s so nice to meet you."

Will shook his hand with a "Likewise."

"Wait till you hear this one sing. He’ll blow you off the stage." Jackson said proudly.

Youngjae beamed.

"You seem to know Yugyeom." Jackson said, waving to the maknae.

Will nodded. "He’s a great dancer. Definitely still has a ton of untapped potential."

Yugyeom looked shy. "Thanks hyung." He said.

Jaebum stepped forward and extended his hand. "Im Jaebum." He said seriously. "Leader of GOT6."

Jackson momentarily prayed to whatever being that was listening that Will would not be weird because his friend paused for a fraction of a second. But then he was shaking Jaebum’s hand with a smile and an ‘I look forward to working with you.’

Jackson turned to Yugyeom after Jaeburn stepped away." What did you need me for?"

"Oh, Will-hyung thought it would be good to surprise you."

"Gyeom! You said it was really important! I was writing. While Will is great, his ego is big enough without being called ‘really important.’" Jackson even did finger quotes.

"Important enough for you to write a song about. Will my song be on the new album?" The little shit grinned.

Jackson paled. "We promised never to speak of that moment ever again."

Jackson had lost a bet and had to write an ode to Will's dancing. Will and Jason had videos on their phones. It was literally the worst, cheesiest, most awful thing Jackson had ever done.

Will, the jerk, just laughed.

"You wrote him a song?" Jinyoung asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where is my song?"

"Oh my god we are not talking about this. Pretend you never heard that." Jackson said, glaring at Will.

Jaebum was kind of his role model for songwriting. If he ever heard the song Jason titled 'The Man who Moves like Jello’ Jackson would never be able to look him in the eye ever again. And, yes, the title may have been taken from a lyric in the ’song' that Jackson had been forced to write under duress after a six hour dance practice. His own limbs felt like Jello and it was literally the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Jackson turned to Will. "If I ever find you showing any of them anything on your phone, I will ship your ass back to China."

Will laughed even harder. "Okay, okay, relax. Just know that it was very powerful emotionally. I still cry when I listen to it."

"From laughing so hard." Jackson muttered under his breath. "I suddenly don’t think having you on this tour is a great idea." He added louder.

Will just grinned.

"You know what? I think I’ll stay. I don’t trust that look." Jackson picked up his things from where they had landed earlier and sat on the couch next to the other backup dancers who introduced themselves as Minho and Hyunjin and who quite possibly thought Jackson was insane.

Their choreographer had no problem with Jackson staying as long as he didn’t disturb or get in the way. He sat with his lyricbook an his lap pretending to be thinking of lyrics when he was really watching Will and Jinyoung because the two kept  _ talking  _ to each other and Jinyoung had that  _ look _ on his face like he was thoroughly enjoying himself and since the only thing Jinyoung enjoyed was mocking other people Jackson was pretty sure his life was going to be ruined by the end of this dance practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied yesterday when I said no more daily posting. But this chapter was basically done and I had some time to clean it up so you all get it today. It'll probably be a few days till I update again. Thanks a million for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

A body fell into the seat next to Jackson sometime later as the group took a break. Jackson hadn’t noticed them approach because Jinyoung was laughing and Jackson was trying to figure out if Will had said something amusing, if Will said something embarrassing about Jackson or if Jinyoung was just laughing for no reason just to screw with Jackson.

"How is the writing going?"

Jackson jumped and looked over at Jaebum who was trying to peek at the blank page in Jackson’s lap. He slammed the book closed before Jaebum could read the one line of lyrics Jackson had written all afternoon. The one about Jaebum being a dickface. 

"Not good." Jackson admitted honestly. 

"I’m free after practice. Want me to take a look?" Jaebum asked. 

That sounded like the sweetest kind of torture. Jackson had always wanted to write with Jaebum. But he was sure he wasn’t emotionally ready to be locked in a room with Jaebum quite yet considering what a mess his head had been lately.

Jacks nodded to where Will and Jinyoung were talking. "I’ve got to keep an eye on them. They both know far too many things about me."

Jaebum sent him a strange smile. "I know things about you too."

Jackson stared at Jaebum. Was that…  Was Jaebum  _ flirting _ with him?

No, that wasn’t possible. 

Though what Jaebum said wasn’t a lie. Jackson wouldn’t dream of denying it. Jaebum knew things about Jackson that no one else in GOT6 did. Even before Jackson had confessed and kissed Jaebum, there were still things Jackson had only confided in Jaebum. Little stupid things, like how he was worried about the dances, or how excited he was the first time he went out in Korea by himself and didn’t make any mistakes with his, admittedly still bad, Korean.

Jaebum was watching him, obviously waiting for a response. 

Jackson bumped his shoulder against Jaebum's gently. "You do." He agreed. "But hyung is too nice to spread around my embarrassing stories.  Those two? They enjoy my embarrassment." Jackson said.

Jaebum Iooked over at the pair. "You’re close with Will." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Jackson agreed. "He was the first one added to my team when I got to China. He helped me a lot. He showed me places to eat, helped me with my Mandarin. It’s like how close everyone in GOT6 is. We’ve been together since the beginning."

"You were with GOT6 in the beginning." Jaebum reminded him.

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, I was."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you ever wonder how things would be if you had debuted with us?"

Jackson looked over at him. Jaebum was studying him seriously. He was so close. 

Fuck, Jackson wanted to kiss him again.

Jackson turned and looked back at where Yugyeom had grabbed Will’s attention again and Will was teaching him one of Jackson’s routines. "I don’t anymore." Jackson answered honestly. "I used to, when I first left. When I saw you guys on variety shows and comeback stages. I wondered what it would be like to be there with you, sharing your stress and your joy. It was hard debuting as a solo artist. I mean, I have Will and my other dancers, but it’s not really the same. For award and variety shows, I was alone. Those were the times I missed you guys the most in the beginning."

Jaebum's hand slid onto his thigh and gave a comforting squeeze.

Jackson turned to look at him. "But I don’t think like that anymore. I’m happy with how things have turned out, really happy. My fans are incredible and I’m so lucky to be able to write my own music. And I still have you guys, even if I didn’t debut with you."

"You—"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Jinyoung dropping into Jackson's lap. "I like your friend."

"That's what I was afraid of.'' Jackson sighed, dropping his forehead onto Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Jinyoung laughed and set his head on top of Jackson’s.

"You two will team up and take over the world. Or at the very least ruin my life."

Jinyoung laughed harder. "Did you really write a song about him? Which one? Do I know it?"

"One that no one else on the planet will ever hear. Honestly, it's terrible. Will only kept the video to use as blackmail material." Jackson confessed. 

Jinyoung, of course, thought this was hilarious.

"Are you almost done your practice? I should take Will out after you’re finished." Jackson sighed.

"Why don't we all go out?" Jaebum suggested. "We’d like to know your friends better."

"Yeah," Jinyoung agreed. "He sees you all the time. We never get to. How dare you try to abandon us now that we finally have you." He said wrapping Jackson tightly in his arms.

Jackson laughed into Jinyoung’s shoulder. “That sounds like a good idea. Should we call Bammie and Mark to come too?”

“Ew, no.”

Jackson chuckled.

“Practice should be almost over. Make a reservation at that bolgogi place while you're waiting?” Jaebum asked, getting to his feet.

Jackson nodded and pulled out his phone. 

  
**ᆞᆞᆞ**

 

The rest of the team was happy to go out for dinner— Minho and Hyunjin politely declining, probably understanding that the invite they received was more to be polite than actual desire to hang out with them, even though they both seemed like nice enough people. They wiped themselves off and the sweatier members opted to change clothing before they all met in the lobby and headed out for dinner, Will’s arm slung around Jackson’s shoulders.

Jackson figured out what Will was trying to do by the time they arrived at the restaurant. While Will was normally fairly physically affectionate, Jackson was pretty sure he hadn’t stopped touching Jackson once since they had left JYP. 

He was trying to make Jaebum jealous. Or at the very least, make the man aware of how close Jackson and Will were.

Jinyoung was in on the 'plan.’ He kept sending them smug smiles when Jaebum wasn’t looking. He and Will literally started  _ giggling _ with one another while Jaebum stepped aside to take a phone call just after they arrived at a nearby restaurant they used to go to all the time when they were trainees. 

Jackson had hissed at them to stop but Jinyoung said this was the best way. Jackson trusted Jinyoung with almost everything Jaebum related—the two had been together for so long they basically read each other's minds—but Jackson wasn't so sure about this.

Yugyeom noticed. He kept glancing over with a grin directed at where Will leaned against Jackson, or how he grabbed Jackson’s arm when he laughed or when he massaged the back of Jackson’s neck. 

Jackson knew he wasn’t in on whatever insane plan Jinyoung and Will had somehow managed to come up with despite only having only met that day, only having ten minutes to talk to each other and while constantly being in the same room with both Jaebum  _ and  _ Jackson. Yugyeom was too romantic and naive not to blurt everything out.

Youngjae may have noticed but he didn’t make a big deal about, just sending Jackson the occasional smile. But those smiles could have just been Youngjae being the happy, precious little angel that he was.

And Jaebum? Jaebum hadn’t looked at Jackson since Will had finger fed Jackson a piece of meat, wiping excess sauce off Jackson’s lip with his thumb afterwards. 

That prompted Jackson to pinch Will’s thigh under the table so hard he’d be sporting a bruise for weeks but least he backed off after that. 

  

**ᆞᆞᆞ**

  

Jackson was ignoring Jinyoung and, frankly, it was exhausting. Jinyoung was  _ stubborn _ and though the two rarely fought it was always ended up being a contest to determine how long it would take Jackson to forgive Jinyoung without Jinyoung actually having to apologize.

Well not this time. Oh no. 

This time Jinyoung would apologize for royally messing everything up with Jaebum. Because Jackson was doing a great job of messing everything up with Jaebum all on his own without any help from anyone else thank you very much.

Jaebum was definitely aware of how close Will and Jackson were, his eyes always flicking between the two when they were talking. Several times when Jaebum and Jackson were talking and Will came over, Jaebum actually stood and and left them to talk alone. Like he thought they wanted to be alone or that they needed privacy. He honestly seemed to think they were actually dating.

Jackson hadn’t figured out the best way to tell Jaebum that he wasn’t dating Will because while Will was great and Jackson loved him, he loved him like a bro and that when Jackson drunkenly confessed to being absolutely head over ass in love with Jaebum all those months ago he was actually telling the truth but he’d lied when they talked about it later because he had no idea what he was doing with his life.

So until he could figure  _ that  _ out, he was stuck in this weird situation that was entirely Jinyoung’s and Will’s fault. 

Will had apologized the night after the disastrous dinner, acknowledging that he’d been wrong and that he should have asked Jackson before sticking his nose into his business.

If only Jinyoung could do the same. 

It had been a week now, almost a record for Jackson. He was able to admit that he was a sucker for the vocalist and that he gave in far too easy. It wasn’t his fault he was soft. 

The rest of the group seemed to find it amusing. Rolling their eyes when Jinyoung sent Jackson finger hearts from across the practice room which Jackson would then ignore. Laughing when Jinyoung bought them all lunch—  _ meat _ , which was probably the closest Jinyoung had ever come to giving Jackson an actual apology— which Jackson proceeded to eat happily, beside Jaebum in the furthest corner of the practice room away from Jinyoung.

The maknaes were solidly on Team Jackson, despite having no idea what Jinyoung had even done. It was simply the principle of the matter that they go against Jinyoung whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Youngjae was on Team Jinyoung, trying to get Jackson to just let it go so they could all be friends again. Mark was Team Jinyoung too, finding Jackson’s theatrics a bit childish. Neither of them knew why Jackson was mad either.

Jaebum didn’t seem to care, letting Jackson stick close to him as a way to avoid Jinyoung—which was another reason Jackson was in no hurry to forgive Jinyoung. It gave him a reason to snuggle into Jaebum’s side during breaks and elbow his way into sitting next to Jaebum during meals. Jaebum always just flicked his gaze to a pouting Jinyoung and then gave Jackson this huge, blinding grin, like the two of them were sharing some kind of secret joke, and tugged Jackson close to him. 

As much as Jackson hated when he and Jinyoung were fighting, it was so much easier to cling to Jaebum when he used to excuse of avoiding Jinyoung.

Things got totally out of control at the end of a week though when, after trading petty and harmless insults throughout all of practice, Jinyoung used the core of their bond, the very words that were the foundation of their friendship, as a cheap way of trying to get Jackson to forgive him. 

“Wang gae?” He asked, his lip pushed out in a pout.

Jackson’s jaw dropped. How dare he. How  _ dare _ he? That was it. Jinyoung had just declared  _ war _ .

“Mark gae!” Jackson replied, grabbing the tall rapper, who was leaving for the day,  and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist.

The room fell silent and Jackson was pretty sure he heard Bambam mumble ‘oh shit’ under his breath. 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened in genuine shock as he watched Jackson glare at him from over Mark’s shoulder. 

“Oh for the love of—“ Mark muttered in English. He grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled him toward the door. “Let's go sort this shit out.” He said, forcefully dragging Jackson along behind him. 

  

**ᆞᆞᆞ**

  

Mark had managed to pry the truth out of Jackson. Well, he  _ looked _ at Jackson who then proceeded to blurt out the whole story. Not the  _ whole _ story, just the mess that the last week had become.

Mark told him that he was being an idiot, that he and Jaebum seemed to be closer than ever and that Jackson wasn’t being fair to Jinyoung just because he was scared of his own feelings. He did agree that Jinyoung was a terrible busybody and should have minded his own business though. And that he was worst at admitting when he was wrong. 

He let Jackson whine and vent and rant without saying anything, offering his thoughts everyone now and then when Jackson asked for them. He didn’t help Jackson figure anything out, but it was nice to complain to a willing listener.

Bambam had returned a while later with the things Jackson left behind in the practice room after Mark had dragged him out and the three of them spent a few hours relaxing and playing games with one another. 

It was nice. Jackson couldn’t remember the last time he spent time with just his AmeriThaiKong friends.

Mark had just left when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Mark coming back for something he’d forgotten, Jackson opened the door.

It wasn’t Mark. It was Jinyoung.

“What are you doing here?” Jackson asked curiously as Jinyoung pushed past him into the apartment.

“I always come over to hang out with Bambam on Thursdays.”

Bambam snorted loudly from the living room. “Bro, you texted me like half an hour ago asking me my address because you didn’t even know where I lived.”

Jinyoung sighed heavily before turning to Jackson. “Can we talk?”

Jackson just gestured for the younger man to follow him and went to his room, Jinyoung closing the door behind them.

“What’s up Jinyoung?” Jackson asked.

“I owe you an apology.”

Jackson blinked. Then blinked some more because words were hard and he couldn’t think of any to say as a response.

“I shouldn’t have told Will to do what he did. I honestly thought that it would give Jaebum the push he needed to realize his feelings for you. Or push him into doing _something_ about them considering how jealous he always gets. I never expected him to just back off.” He took a deep breath, like he was preparing to do something difficult. “So I was wrong. And I’m sorry.”

Jackson just stared at him. “I didn’t have my phone recording any of that. Can you say it again?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and smiled at him. “I am never saying any of those words again.”

Jackson laughed and flopped backwards on his bed. He sighed. “Are you sure Jaebum has feelings for me?”

Jinyoung had always told Jackson that, but Jackson was convinced that it was just something he told Jackson to humor him, like when he told Jackson his legs weren’t short, or that his Korean wasn’t bad.

The bed dipped next to him as Jinyoung climbed on too. “Jackson, I adore you, but you are an idiot. I can’t believe you don’t see it. The rest of us all do. Even Youngjae can see how completely soft Jaebum is when it comes to you. He takes your side on everything.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “So do that maknaes and they are definitely not in love with me.”

Jinyoung waved away the argument. “They just like chaos.”

Jackson chuckled.

“How do you honestly not notice the way he looks at you with gay rainbows of love shooting out of his eyes?” Jinyoung asked. “He lets you get away with literally everything. He lets you call him Jaebummie! If that isn't true love, I don't know what is.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “He  _ doesn't  _ let me call him Jaebummie.”

“Trust me, he does. When I try it, he throws things at me. When Yugyeom did it during a fansign, Jaebum literally chased him around the building to whoop his ass. When you do it? He just gets all soft and tells you half-heartedly to watch it while smiling like a lovesick idiot. I can't figure out why you won't just  _ tell _ him you like him.”

Jackson is quiet for a moment, thinking of how to word what he wants to say. He'd never told Jinyoung what happened a few months ago. He said he made a mistake, but not what it was or how Jaebum reacted. 

“Has Jaebum ever said anything about liking men? About how feelings toward gay people in general?” He asked quietly, looking up at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung frowned. “No? I don't think so. It's not really something we talk about often though.”

“I kissed him.” 

“You  _ what _ ?” Jinyoung asked, eyes wide. 

“Almost four months ago I was in Korea for a filming. I ended up at the GOT6 dorm but no one else was there. Jaebum and I started drinking and I had too much. I told him I loved him and then I kissed him.”

“What did he do?” Jinyoung asked after a moment of silence.  

“He pushed me away. Told me it was wrong and then went to his room without saying another word.” Jackson admitted in a small voice.

Jinyoung moved so he was laying next to Jackson, his head on Jackson's shoulder in comfort. “Why would he do that?”

Jackson had no answer.

“I don't believe it.” Jinyoung continued, voice firm. 

“That's what happened Jinyoung.” Jackson snapped.

Jinyoung squeezed his waist. “No, I'm not doubting that what you said happened. But there must be something we don't know. He meant something else when he said that. I know Jaebum better that almost anyone. I  _ know _ him and I  _ know _ that he loves you. There is nothing that anyone, not you, definitely not Jaebum himself, can say to convince me otherwise.”

Jackson let himself be assured by the certainty in Jinyoung’s tone. 

They spent the next two hours taking in circles as they tried to make a new plan but, unfortunately for Jackson, all of their plans eventually came back to the fact that Jackson had to grow a pair and tell Jaebum the truth. 

Jackson walked Jinyoung out and Jinyoung, being the jerk he is, turned with a pout on his face before he left. “Wang gae?”

“Park Gae, sometimes I hate you.” He sighed. But he was smiling. And he let Jinyoung hug him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for attacking you with Jinson. I would sell my soul for Jackbum but I am SO soft for Jackson and Jinyoung's friendship.
> 
> Sorry again for this taking so long. I wanted to get it posted over the weekend but I was having a hard time with this chapter. I'm still not totally happy with it so hopefully you can forgive me.
> 
> As always, a million thanks for all the reads, kudos and comments. They are so appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson was exhausted. Due to his scheduling, he’d needed to fly back to China twice that week and the extra hours on the plane and in transit in addition to those spent on set and in the studios were really getting to him. 

His flight had been delayed for just under two hours because of weather and his whole body hurt from all the dance practices and the hours he spent in an airport and on planes. All he wanted to do as he dragged himself through the Seoul airport was to go back to Bam’s and sleep for a week but the guys had planned a movie night at the dorm to watch and make fun of Jinyoung’s new movie.  Jackson had already seen the movie, he always cringed his way through all of GOT6’s acting endeavors, but he was really looking forward to watching it  _ with _ Jinyoung and the others, something that he’d never done before.

The guys told him not to worry about it, to not push himself, that they’d get around to watching it another time. But with two weeks to the start of the tour, and seven schedules to sync, Jackson was afraid that they weren’t going to get this chance again and he wasn’t going to let  _ his _ schedule be the reason that they didn’t get to do this.

So his manager drove him to the GOT6 dorm and told him not to stay up too late before driving off. Jackson let himself into the building and up to their apartment where everyone else was already waiting for him. 

“Sorry I'm late!” He yelled as he toed off his shoes in the pile of utter chaos that was surrounding the front door. How the guys ever managed to leave the dorm with two matching shoes was beyond Jackson. 

There were a few calls of his name as he dropped his bag and made his way down the hallway to the living room where all the guys are waiting. Jinyoung, Mark, Bambam and Yugyeom were all stuffed on the sofa and Youngjae was sprawled on the floor on top of various pillows and blankets. Jaebum was sitting on the loveseat, the other half the only available sitting space, aside from the floor with Youngjae. 

Jackson was too tired to care and he fell onto the loveseat beside his former leader, his head tipped back and his eyes closed. 

“You okay Seun-ah?” Jinyoung asked. 

Jackson raised a thumbs up. “Good. Just worn out. It was a long day.” He lifted his head and opened his eyes, giving them all a warm smile. “Glad to be here finally.”

They returned the smile, a few tinged with worry but no one said anything else as Youngjae set up the movie and Yugyeom turned off the lights. 

Jackson realized as the opening credits started that he couldn't remember what this movie was called nor could he recall what it was about. 

“You sure you're okay?” A soft voice asked from beside him. 

Jackson sent Jaebum a smile and a small nod. 

Jaebum didn't return the smile, but squeezed his thigh briefly before withdrawing. 

Jinyoung's character—a historical prince—appeared on the screen and the maknaes immediately started screaming and covering their eyes. Jackson smiled and chuckled at their theatrics. He would never admit that that was his first reaction too. 

He didn’t remember dozing off, but jerked awake at the sound Youngjae’s laughter.

He blinked several times and lifted his head, eyes flicking back to the movie. He didn't miss much, maybe only five minutes from what he could remember. 

He shifted positions slightly and blinked hard, trying to clear his eyes of sleep and vowing to stay awake. 

The next time he woke up. It was to the feeling of fingers working their way underneath the back of his head. 

Jackson opened his eyes and turned his head toward Jaebum, his cheek pressed against the older man’s palm. “What are you doing?” He whispered, low enough that none of the others would be able to hear over the sound of the movie. 

“Your neck was at a weird angle.” Jaebum murmured, not moving his hand from under Jackson's cheek. 

Jackson stared at him for a moment, admiring the way the dim light from the television flickered across his features. Fuck, Jaebum was beautiful.

Deciding to be brave for once, Jackson shuffled over before resting his head on Jaebum's shoulder, his nose almost brushing Jaebum's neck as he burrowed in deeper. 

Jaebum inhaled sharply, Jackson could feel his chest expand underneath him. A second later Jaebum's fingers were threading through the hair at the base of Jackson's neck, gently scratching at Jackson's scalp as he massaged his neck. 

Jackson tried to suppress a pleased moan but realized he failed when he heard the others chuckle and Bambam say 'ew.’

He couldn't bring himself to care and shuffled closer, deeper into Jaebum's soft sweater and broad shoulder. 

Jaebum rested his cheek on top of his head, his lips brushing Jackson’s forehead when he spoke. “Sleep Jackson-ah.”

Who was Jackson to argue with that?

He swung his legs up over Jaebum’s lap, tucking his feet under a pillow on Jaebum’s other side so he could curl more closely and comfortably against him.

Jaebum just wrapped his other hand around Jackson’s calves and held his legs close.

Jackson exhaled slowly, letting all the tension he’d been carrying go as he basked in the warmth and comforting scent of Jaebum.

Except… as exhausted as Jackson was, sleep just wouldn’t come. While he’d sat like this with Jaebum before dozens of times, hell, Jackson had literally sat  _ on  _ Jaebum a few times, this felt different. In the darkness of the living room, with only the glow of the television, and the silence that had fallen since Mark told the maknaes to shut up and let Jackson sleep everything felt much more…intimate than Jackson was mentally prepared for.

He was literally surrounded by Im Jaebum, his arms, his warmth, the familiar scent of his cologne. He could feel Jaebum’s chest rising and falling as he breathed. Jaebum’s fingers were still gently threading through his hair in a way that would have been soothing as fuck if Jackson wasn’t having a mental breakdown.

Jaebum shifted, turning more toward Jackson. The new position made it easier for him to move closer. So he did. He was already freaking out, he may as well get as much out of it as he could. 

He moved as close as he could short of climbing into Jaebum’s lap and pressed his face against Jaebum’s neck, sighing happily as he settled down again. 

Jaebum tightened his hold on Jackson and relaxed into the back of the couch with a sigh, seemingly perfectly content to let Jackson sleep all over him.

Jackson let himself be reassured by that fact and let himself fall into a much needed sleep.

  
  
  


**ᆞᆞᆞ**

  
  


When Jackson woke up next, the room was bright and quiet aside from the soft voices of what sounded like Mark and Jinyoung. He blinked sluggishly and looked around, realizing that he was on the couch at the GOT6 dorm. A blanket had been tucked around him and a pillow slid under his head. 

Jackson groaned as he stretched, relishing in the way his bones popped like bubble wrap, before burrowing into the pillow again. It smelled like Jaebum. 

He should find his phone. Figure out what time it was, where he was supposed to be. See if he had any important messages that needed checking. But he couldn’t bring himself to move. The couch was comfortable and he was warm and sleepy and perfectly content to just lay there for a little while longer.

Or he was until the maknae threw himself on top of Jackson’s back. “Good morning hyung!” Yugyeom said, resting his bony chin on one of Jackson’s shoulder blades.

“Ow, what the fuck Yugyeom?” Jackson shouted. “Get off.” He tried to dump the boy onto the floor, but Yugyeom was taller than him—the bastard—and seemed to have grown a few more limbs overnight as he wrapped himself around Jackson.

“I miss having you around in the mornings.” Yugyeom said. “It’s so nice having you back.”

“Gyeom, I missed you too, but this is making me want to hightail it back to China on the first available flight. Get your bony ass off of me now.” Jackson said, his words probably sounding less threatening  as they were muffled through the pillow.

Yugyeom laughed and sat up, only crushing Jackson's feet and allowing him to roll over and sit up. 

“What time is it?” Jackson asked through a yawn as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly before carelessly smoothing it back down.

“Almost time for practice. We didn’t want to wake you up since you seemed so dead yesterday. You should have time for breakfast before heading out to rehearsal.”

“Do I have time to head to Bam’s to change?” Jackson asked. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and, while comfortable, they weren’t something he’d want to go through dance rehearsals in.

“No. And Bammie stayed here too, so he can’t bring you anything. Jaebum-hyung said you can borrow some of his clothing if you want.” Yugyeom said, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that he probably meant to be suggestive but kind of just made him look crazy.

“Never do that again.” Jackson said, pulling his feet out from under Yugyeom’s ass and standing up, stretching once more before shuffling towards Jaebum’s room. He could hear Jaebum singing in the shower as he walked down the hall, so he didn’t bother knocking and just opened the door.

He froze in his tracks at the sight of the girl sprawled across Jaebum’s bed. “Nora!” He cooed, leaping on the bed and curling up next to the startled siamese. “How are you Baby girl?”

The cat sniffed his fingers cautiously before allowing Jackson to pet her, gently scratching her ears and under her chin. He glanced around, trying to find Jaebum’s other cats, but they weren't sleeping anywhere visible at the moment.

Jackson rested his head on his arm, watching as Nora lowered hers again, purring softly. He had always wanted a pet but felt bad about leaving them alone all the time while he was working so he never actually went through with it. He was a bit jealous of Jaebum, and Youngjae as well, for having pets.

He sat there, enjoying the quiet purrs from Nora and the softness of Jaebum’s bed until the door opened and Jaebum walked in. 

Oh  _ god _ how did Jackson forget that Jaebum enjoyed walking around the dorm in nothing but his boxers all the time? Jackson immediately returned his gaze to the cat and prayed that his cheeks weren't as dark as they felt. 

“Jackson?” Jaebum asked, sounding a little hoarse. “Why are you on my bed?”

“Yugyeom told me you said I could borrow some clothes for rehearsal. Nora just distracted me.” Jackson said, not looking back up. Jackson had next to no self control and knew he wouldn't be able to control his eyes when faced with a mostly naked Jaebum. 

“I haven't even  _ seen _ Yugyeom this morning, never mind talked to him, but of course you can borrow something.”

Jackson wanted to curse the maknae for assigning himself the role of Jackson's matchmaker—it seemed like Jackson had a small army of self-appointed matchmakers at this point—but when he looked up and was treated to the glorious sight of watching shirtless Jaebum go through his clothing, his toned back muscles shifting as he pulling things off of hangers, Jackson found himself thinking that he might owe the kid dinner instead. 

“Here.” Jaebum said, turning around and throwing some clothing at Jackson. 

Startled, Jackson looked down instantly. What kind of expression had he been making? Had his mouth been hanging open? Oh god. 

Face flushed, he grabbed the clothing and leapt off the bed. “Thanks hyung.” he said as he hastily exited the room. 

Had he looked back he would have seen the light blush staining Jaebum's cheeks and the way Jaebum's eyes followed him out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuuuys How does this have over 100 Kudos?! I love you all. Really. So much.
> 
> As thrilled as I am that you are enjoying this (and I am, believe me) I'm going to wrap it up soon. I sort have the attention span of a goldfish when it comes to writing (I love writing, but I'll think of a new idea and then just abandon whatever it is I'm working on at the moment. I'm basically the distracted boyfriend meme). I want to make sure I finish this so I'm planning just two more chapters after this. I hope it won't feel rushed.
> 
> As always, a million thanks for your reads, comments and kudos. You are all wonderful people and I adore you <3


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson sat on the practice room floor, staring at the last text Will had sent him before the man had hopped on a flight back to China. With a week until the first tour concert and five days before everyone got on a flight to Bangkok, everyone was given two days off to relax before they’d start the insanity of full dress rehearsals. Will was taking the two days off to fly home and propose to his girlfriend of two years, sending Jackson a text that was simultaneously insulting as fuck, and yet also somehow the nicest thing anyone had ever sent him.

_ "Jackson, your absolutely inability to do literally anything regarding Jaebum both astounds and disappoints me. Anyone who spends more than five minutes with both of you can tell how whipped you are for one another. Honestly, how the other five can put up with your mutual mooning and pining is entirely beyond me. But I suppose I should thank you. Watching you be so cowardly, and being so infuriated by it, has made me realize that I’m a coward as well. Did you know I bought Ariel a ring? Almost six months ago actually but I never found the right time, the right words… All that shit you keep telling yourself because you’re too scared of how things might change if you actually man up and do it. So to prove to your cowardly ass that being brave is worth it, I’m going to ask her to marry me. When I get back to Korea in 48 hours, you had BETTER TOLD YOUR MAN THE TRUTH OR SO HELP ME GOD JIA ER I WILL TELL HIM FOR YOU _ .  _ You are far more talented, far kinder and of far more worth than you seem to think you are and Jaebum would be an idiot not to see that. I’m begging you, for your own sake, be brave and FUCKING TELL HIM YOU GIANT LOSER."  _

Jackson had stared at the long ass message for nearly ten minutes, trying to sift through all his emotions before replying with precisely twelve crying emojis, an ‘ _if Ariel won’t marry you, I will’_ and then rounded out the text with fourteen kissy emojis.

Will was right. Jackson was being a pitiful coward and, if everyone was right, he was putting himself through this emotional trauma for absolutely no reason. He should trust the people who knew Jaebum best, and trust himself enough to be honest with Jaebum.

He tried to listen to them, to watch Jaebum more closely, to keep track of their interactions to the point where he was almost obsessed, thinking every smile or touch meant _something_. But—and this might have just been the lovestruck idiot in him— but Jackson  _ swore _ Jaebum’s smile was just a little bit brighter when directed at Jackson. Jaebum never complained when Jackson koala’d himself all over him, even going to far as to stroke Jackson’s hair or rub a soothing hand across his back. He didn’t do that with anyone else. 

Jackson hoped to god that it meant what he wanted it to.

He looked up at where the man in question was working on unit choreography with Youngjae and Mark, Jaebum helping them with arm positioning to make it look more symmetrical.   

Despite it being a day off, they were all apparently workaholics and had all gathered in the practice room by nine in the morning. Jackson had been in first; he wasn’t able to sleep after getting Will’s text the night before so he figured he may as well be productive. He'd gone to the gym for a quick workout and then headed to JYPE. Yugyeom had dragged a half-asleep Bambam in about an hour later, followed by Jinyoung and Jaebum, Youngjae and then Mark shuffled in last. 

But now Jackson had to figure out a way to actually  _ talk _ to Jaebum. He’d taken Will’s threat/encouragement to heart and had even written key talking points on his phone while on the treadmill at the gym. He was going to do this. Finally.

He was originally planning on texting Jaebum when he was finished with practice to meet him somewhere so they could talk, but with everyone here Jackson needed a new plan. He obviously had to talk to Jaebum alone. The others would know what they talked about the second they saw them again, but he was  _ not _ having the conversation in front of them.

But he couldn’t figure out how to ask Jaebum if they could talk either. He couldn’t just go up and Jaebum and say ‘hey, can we talk?’ because the rest of the group weren't stupid and would know exactly what they were going go talk about so the maknaes would immediately just start screaming and Yugyeom would start every conversation that he had with Jackson for the rest of their lives with ‘HeY cAn We TaLk?’ and Jackson wasn’t about to put himself through  _ that _ .

He was still staring at Jaebum when his phone vibrated startling him into nearly dropping it onto the floor. Catching it just before it hit the wooden planks, Jackson looked down at the photo Will had sent him. Two intertwined hands, one of them wearing a diamond ring. 

Jackson started screaming and did drop his phone this time so he could cover his face and flop back onto the floor to roll around in excitement. 

“Jackson?” Bambam asked from across the room. “You good?”

“Did someone send you a picture of a cockroach again?” Yugyeom smirked, being the last person to send him a picture of a cockroach fully knowing they were Jackson’s greatest fear.

Jackson uncovered his face. “She said yes!” He screamed.

“Who?” Youngjae asked.

“Said yes to what?” Yugyeom asked.

Jackson sat up and turned his phone so everyone could see the picture. “Will flew home this weekend to propose to his girlfriend. She said yes. Guys, I think I’m going to cry.” He sniffed.

The maknae line cheered.

“Tell him we said congratulations.” Jinyoung said, smiling from his spot on the couch.

Jackson nodded and picked up his phone, “Will do.”

A shadow fell over him when as he was debating whether or not forty three hearts was enough. He looked up at Jaebum. 

“We’re taking a break. You and I are on drinks duty.” Jaebum said.

Jackson blinked. He didn’t even hear them talking about taking a break. He sent the message and slid his phone into his pocket as he stood up. “Sure, okay.”

He followed Jaebum out into the hallway but before they reached the elevator, Jaebum opened one of the doors off the hall and walked into the room.

Confused, Jackson followed. He was surprised to find the room filled with band equipment, instruments and cables everywhere. This was probably where DAY6 practiced. 

Another time he would be far more interested in looking around, but at the moment he was too busy wondering why in the world they were in there. “Uh, hyung?” Jackson asked.

Jaebum looked at him with a seriousness that made Jackson uneasy. “You weren’t dating Will?”

Jackson inhaled sharply. He felt a bit sick. He knew that Jaebum was under the impression that he and Will were dating, but to hear Jaebum ask so directly made him feel like utter shit. Like he’d somehow lied.

Well, he had. He’d flat out told Jaebum that he didn’t mean the confession and the kiss and that they were a mistake when it was really the only thing that Jackson had wanted for years.

Jackson swallowed and shook his head. “No.” He said, voice small.

Jaebum took a step toward Jackson. “Then why is he  _ always _ touching you?” He asked harshly.

Jackson flinched. Fuck. He should have known all this was going to come back and bite him in the ass. He should have dealt with this a month ago when Will first got here.

No. If he was being honest he should have dealt with this months ago when he first kissed Jaebum. He shouldn’t have just left. Shouldn’t have denied Jaebum’s every attempt to talk about what happened.

This was Jackson’s fault and now he had to fix it. 

He stood up a little straighter and took a breath before meeting Jaebum’s eyes. “He thought he was helping me.”

Another step closer. “Helping you with what?” Jaebum asked.

Fuck, why was he coming closer? Jackson felt like he was the antelope that he’d watched being hunted by a lion in a National Geographic documentary that he’d seen on a plane that had scarred him for life. It didn't end well for the antelope.

_ No. You can do this Jackson. Don’t be intimidated by his sexy lion impression. _

“He was trying to make you jealous.” Jackson admitted.

That seemed to throw Jaebum a little. His eyes widened in surprise. “What? Why?”

_ This is is. Just say it. Get it over with. He deserves to know. _

“Because I’ve been in love with you for years and the others seem to think that you have…feelings for me.” Jackson said. “They were fed up with me being a coward so they thought if they made you jealous, that you’d do something instead.”

The intense expression fell onto Jaebum’s face again and he took another step closer to Jackson, the toes of their shoes brushing. 

Fuck. Jackson’s heart was beating so hard that he was fairly sure that he was about to die on the spot. Why was Jaebum just  _ staring  _ at him? 

“You’ve said that you love me before.” Jaebum murmured. “But then you ran away and said it was a mistake and that you didn’t mean it.”

“Because you said it was  _ wrong _ !” Jackson blurted, hating how wrecked his voice sounded. “You pushed me away, told me I was wrong and then just left me sitting there like an idiot.”

Whatever Jaebum was expecting Jackson to say, it wasn’t that. His eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed several time, as if he was trying to say something but had no idea what. Jackson could relate.

“Is that what you thought I meant? That  _ you _ were wrong?” He asked softly, frowning and moving closer still but still not close enough to touch Jackson yet.

“Was there another way to mean it?” Jackson asked, glad his voice didn’t waver.

“Jackson, you were drunk. I meant that it was wrong to take advantage of you like that. I shouldn’t have let it get that far. I should have stopped you long before then.”

“Why didn’t you?” Jackson whispered.

“Because you talk  _ all the time _ but I can’t figure out how much of what you say is true. You always call me chic and sexy and handsome but I never know if you’re just saying that or if you actually mean it.”

Jackson gaped at him. Had Jaebum never seen his own face before?

“I know you have no filter when you’re drunk. You blurt out everything you think as you think it.”

In all honesty, Jackson did that about eighty percent of the time while sober too, but he understood how his playful personality could make it seem like he was always joking.

“I didn’t stop you because I was enjoying hearing you list everything you liked about me in great detail and knowing that you meant every word of it.” Jaebum continued. “When you kissed me, I was  _ so  _ tempted. God, Jackson, you have no idea. But then the guilt kicked in and I couldn’t do it. I left because I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep to myself if I stayed.”

Jackson stared up at him. That explanation had honestly never crossed his mind. Jackson was many things, but subtle would probably never be one of them. He had always kind of assumed that Jaebum knew about his crush; he never did all that great a job of hiding it. 

Jackson shuffled a bit closer and stood up straighter, trying to get as close to Jaebum’s height as he could. “So. Now I’m sober, and you know that I meant everything that I said. What happens next?” He asked quietly.

He caught the small smile on Jaebum's face a second before the older man took that last step, finally bringing their bodies flush against one another, cupped Jackson’s face between his hands and leaned down to bring their lips together. 

Jackson made a noise that was a squeak/ whimper hybrid that he would vehemently deny if anyone asked, but Jaebum just chucked before sliding his hand around the back of Jackson's neck, tilting Jackson’s head slightly so he could have better access to his lips.

Fuck, Jaebum was even the perfect kisser. There was literally nothing that this man couldn’t do. Jackson admitted that he didn’t have all that many kisses to compare it to, but he would be happy to kiss this man for as long as he could. 

Jackson’s hands clutched at Jaebum’s shoulders and was happy to give full control of the kiss over to Jaebum.

Jaebum’s lips were insistent and possessive against Jackson’s but the grip Jaebum had on the back of his neck was gentle, a thumb rubbing softly along Jackson’s jaw. His other hand moved to Jackson’s waist, holding him close and making him feel treasured and like the most important thing Jaebum had ever held.

The combination of the intensity and the softness made Jackson’s head spin and a quiet moan escaped him as he stood up on his tiptoes to try to get closer.

Loud laughter from the hallway made them both jerk apart, looking at the door in shock and embarrassment. Holy shit. They were making out at  _ work _ . In someone else’s practice room. Literally anyone could have walked in on them. 

Jackson wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s waist, pressed his heated face into Jaebum’s neck and tried to calm his heartbeat before he had a heart attack. He could feel Jaebum’s pulse against his nose and was relieved to find it beating almost as fast as his own.

Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jackson’s shoulders and rested his cheek against Jackson’s head, sighing happily.

“So… What happens now?” Jackson murmured after a moment and he could think clearly again. “We have the day off and I suddenly don’t feel like practicing anymore. Want to go on a date instead?” He asked shyly.

“Or we could just stay here and make out some more.” Jaebum replied, pulling Jackson in closer and nuzzling his temple.

Jackson snorted and kept his face in Jaebum’s neck so the older man wouldn’t see him smiling. “You’re so romantic.”

  


**ᆞᆞᆞ**

  


They ended up back at the GOT6 dorm, snuggled against one another as they played games and watched movies all day while exchanging gentle touches and kisses pressed against foreheads, jawlines and lips. 

The others returned eventually and Jackson and Jaebum had to endure the predicted amount of teasing and suggestive comments before Jackson started throwing pillows at them to get them to go away.

Yugyeom went to stay at Bams, claiming he was too young and innocent to witness his hyungs making out in his living room. Jinyoung and Mark were kind enough to spend most of the afternoon in their rooms, giving Jackson and Jaebum some privacy. Jinyoung even ordered dinner for the pair when he went out to get food for himself, solidifying his position as Jackson’s number one best friend.

It was around midnight when Jackson started dozing off against Jaebum's shoulder. Unlike last time when he encouraged Jackson to sleep, this time Jaebum poked him to get him to wake up. 

“But I'm tired.” Jackson murmured. 

“Me too, but I don’t want to sleep in the living room tonight.”

Jackson tightened his grip on Jaebum's waist. “But I don't want to go back to Bammie’s.” He whined. 

“Then don't.” 

Jackson's lifted his head off Jaebum, not bothering to hide his grin. “Are you offering the couch again?” He asked, teasing. 

Jaebum was unfazed. “If that's what you want, sure. Let me get you some blankets.” He said, turning and walking toward his room with a small grin on his face. 

“Jaebummie no!” Jackson called after him, running and crashing into his back, wrapping his arms around Jaebum's waist in a back hug. 

Jaebum chuckled and covered Jackson's clasped hands with one of his own as he led the pair to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. This took longer than I meant it to. I have no excuses, I'm just lazy. The next chapter will be the last and will kind of be like an epilogue and basically 1000% fluff. It's almost done and I'm going to try to post it sometime this weekend because I want to finish this before their album drops on Monday because after that I'm pretty sure I'll be dead (I've watched the Lullaby teaser probably more than is healthy).
> 
> As always, a million thanks for the reads, kudos and comments. You wonderful people always make me smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff. You have been warned.

Jackson woke up blinking against the bright sunlight that shone through an open space in the curtains directly onto his face.

It took a second for his location to sink it. He gasped softly, his head whipping around to look behind him, to make sure that it wasn’t just a dream.

It wasn’t.

Im Jaebum slept peacefully behind him, one hand resting on Jackson’s waist and a knee wedged in between his own.

Jackson just stared at him for a moment.  _ Holy shit. This is real. I’m really here with Jaebum right now _ .

Feeling an absurd urge to cry, Jackson faced forward again, glancing down and realizing that he wasn’t sharing the bed with just Jaebum. Odd was curled up close to Jackson’s stomach. He smiled and reached down to pet him, his grin growing as the cat stretched, his little toes and ears wiggling before he sighed deeply and went back to sleep. 

Holy crap that was adorable. No wonder Jaebum was obsessed with the little creatures.

He reached down and scratched Odd’s head some more, but the cat just ignored him and slept on.

Behind him, Jaebum sighed and shifted closer, pulling Jackson in towards his body some more and Jackson practically melted into him. He thought the cat was cute? The cat had nothing sleeping Jaebum.

Jackson turned his head again and studied the sleeping man behind him. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself and say ‘boyfriend’ even though Jackson was pretty sure that’s what they were.

Jaebum’s hair was adorably mussed and stuck up in several directions. His face was clear of makeup and Jackson could see every blemish and mole but only made him love Jaebum more. 

The biggest difference was that Jaebum looked relaxed, utterly at peace. Jackson hadn’t realized how much tension the man carried with him everyday, but being the leader of GOT6 it wasn’t all that surprising. Jackson loved those boys, but they were a handful. Especially Bambam.

His eyes caught on those two moles on top of Jaebum’s eye that started this whole thing. Smiling, Jackson leaned over and placed a featherlight kiss atop them.

Jaebum made the most adorable little whine that Jackson had ever heard. “Go away. I’ll feed you later.” He grumbed before nuzzling deeper into his pillow.

Jackson tried to smother his laugh, he really did, but Jaebum thinking that Jackson kissing his face was his cats looking for food was too much for him to handle.

Jaebum’s eyes flew open he blinked a few times before a smile stretched across his face, so fond and fucking  _ happy _ that Jackson nearly died on the spot. “Morning.” Jaebum murmured, pulling Jackson even closer.

Jackson rolled so he was facing Jaebum, careful not to knee Jaebum in the groin or knock Odd off the bed. He now fully understood why Jaebum often slept in the other’s rooms. Sleeping with cats was great until you wanted to move.

Once he was facing Jaebum, he smiled back. “Morning.”

“This is nice.” Jaebum sighed, his grin not slipping from his face, his eyes turning to little crescents as he gazed at Jackson, arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“This is perfect.” Jackson whispered. Jaebum really needed to stop smiling at him like that. Jackson's heart couldn't take it. 

Feeling embarrassed, Jackson ducked his head and hid his face in Jaebum’s shoulder. 

Jaebum laughed softly and just held Jackson tight, rolling over onto his back, bringing Jackson with him. Jackson snuggled into Jaebum’s chest and wrapped an arm around his waist before deciding they weren’t close enough and threw a leg over Jaebum’s as well.

Jaebum moved his hand up Jackson’s back and slid his fingers through the hair at the back of Jackson’s head, gently scratching his scalp in the way that was rapidly becoming Jackson’s favourite thing in the entire world.

But then Jaebum started  _ singing _ . Softly, so no one passing the room would be able to hear, but Jackson had his ear pressed against Jaebum’s chest and didn’t miss a single note. Jackson was certain that if he died at that very moment he would have no regrets at all.

They lay there for what felt like hours, Jaebum singing softly and running his fingers through Jackson’s hair and Jackson snuggled up close to him and trying not to die. He must have done something incredible in his past life to have been given this kind of happiness now.

He had almost fallen asleep again when a soft meow made him open his eyes.

Jaebum stopped singing and both of them lifted their heads to look at Nora, who was sitting next to Jaebum’s pillow, Kunta sitting next to her like he was her backup or something.

An answering meow came from behind Jackson and he looked back to see that Odd had woken up and was staring at them both as well.

“Well this is disconcerting.” Jackson said.

Jaebum laughed. “You get used it. They won’t stop till they get food though.” He nudged Jackson off of him and sat up. “Do you want to go get breakfast while I’ll feed them?”

“No, come back.” Jackson whined, making grabby hands in Jaebum’s direction when he slid off the bed.

Jaebum just gave him a smile and then leaned back to place a soft kiss on Jackson’s lips. “Go get food. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jackson sighed and stretched before getting out of bed. He grabbed one of Jaebum’s hoodies to put on on his way out into the hall and yawned as he shuffled towards the kitchen. 

Jinyoung was there already, doing the newspaper crossword like the old man that he was. “Morning.” He said without looking up.

“Morning.” Jackson replied, dropping into the seat opposite Jinyoung. He then dropped his head on to the table and whined.

“Trouble in paradise already?” Jinyoung asked, standing and moving across the small kitchen.

“Jinyoung. He’s perfect. Like,  _ so _ perfect. I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming. I don’t think it’s possible to be this happy and not be— Ow, what the fuck?” He shouted, lifting his head and rubbing his bicep where Jinyoung had just viciously pinched him. “What is wrong with you?”

“You said you thought you were dreaming. So I pinched you. It hurt, so you’re clearly awake.” Jinyoung explained as he filled a mug with hot water, like his thought process was the most natural, sensical thing in the world.

“Wow. You are the worst and I hate you.” Jackson said, even as Jinyoung brought over a mug of Jackson’s favourite tea and set it in front of him.

“You’ve been in here for two minutes and you already hate Jinyoung? Is that a new record for you two?” Jaebum asked, joining them in the kitchen.

“He pinched me.” Jackson grumbled, taking a sip of the tea Jinyoung had made him.

Jaebum smacked Jinyoung in the back of the head as Jinyoung was returning to his seat and Jackson burst out laughing until Jaebum casually followed it up with, “Hands off my boyfriend.”

Jackson choked. Boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend. _ BOYFRIEND. Jaebum had just called Jackson his boyfriend. That’s it. He wasn’t dreaming. He was dead. There was no way this was his life.

Now Jinyoung was the one laughing as Jackson tried to catch his breath and all Jaebum did was rub his back a few times before moving to get his own tea.

When Jackson and Jinyoung got themselves under control, Jinyoung smiled at the pair. “What are you two going to do today?”

Jackson looked at Jaebum, who just shrugged. He turned back to Jinyoung. “We’ll figure something out.”

They hung around the dorm, just hanging out with Jinyoung and Mark and enjoying a lazy morning before heading over to Bambam’s so Jackson could shower and change into his own clothing.

When they arrived the maknaes were up and having a contest to see who could get the most likes on Instagram. Jackson immediately teamed up with Bambam, leaving Yugyeom to beg Jaebum into joining him and the four spent an hour thinking of increasingly absurd things to post before Mark called them and told them to stop before they all ruined their reputations.

They had lunch at the same restaurant they took Will to before finding themselves back at JYPE for some more practice. As the leader of GOT6 Jaebum felt like he had to be better, had to be  _ perfect _ for not only the fans, but for his team and for the company. Like he had to prove that he was good enough to be called leader. 

Jackson was worried that he wasn’t quite at the same level as the others. As a solo artist, his routines tended to be a little simpler. In a group, you had time to catch your breath while the others were singing so they could get away with more complex routines. Jackson had no one and had to make sure that the difficulty of his dances didn’t affect the quality of his vocals. He was worried he might be bringing the others down.

It was weird but that conversation in the practice room, with just the two of them, made him feel closer to Jaebum than he ever had before. It made him feel like this relationship with Jaebum might actually be something that would last. The fact that Jaebum felt comfortable about voicing his fears and worries to Jackson, and that he was willing to talk about and soothe Jackson's concerns meant the world to him.

They went to dinner with the rest of GOT6, enjoying each other's company and the last moments of rest time they all would have before the tour kicked off. 

They found themselves back at Bambam’s to sleep. As much as they loved the other GOT6 members, they were nosy, and always had an annoying comment up their sleeves and the dorm had too many of the members in it.

Snuggled against Jaebum for a second night, Jackson let his mind wander. He  _ knew _ this wasn’t always going to be this easy. They lived in different countries for god’s sake. That alone was a major hurdle for any relationship. They were both so busy with their own schedules, Jackson suspected there would times when they went days without talking to one another. They were vastly different people, both of whom could have pretty volatile tempers when pushed.

But all that being said, Jackson didn’t regret telling Jaebum. He knew he would regret none of what was to come because at the end of the day, aside from everything that could keep them apart, Jaebum made him happier than anyone else ever had. Jackson  _ loved _ him. And he would do everything in his power to make sure that Jaebum would never forget it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Here we are. THE END. I honestly still can't believe that I even posted this fic at all. It was kind of a whim to be honest. It had been sitting on my computer since like March and I kind of figured what the hell, why not? It's my first time ever posting a fic and I'm in awe that it's been read over 2000 times and has over 300 kudos. To anyone who has read any of this, come back to read new chapters, left kudos and especially those of you who have left comments, a million thank yous. 
> 
> As mentioned in a previous chapter, I have a short writing attention span so I have like a dozen unfinished Jackbum fics also just hanging around on my computer. If anyone wants to read more of my nonsense, leave a comment to let me know and I'll try and get some of them finished. 
> 
> Stay happy and healthy everyone ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
